Three Minutes
by Hikishi
Summary: Three minutes can be a long time. Heero finds out that for Duo, just those three minutes can make even the most difficult decisions simple.


Author's note:

Whoops...i don't own Gundam Wing, and i'm sorry I forgot my disclaimer (Smacks forehead) idiot...

This is another little one shot to keep you all going whilst I sort out my crap and start seriously overhauling on my multi-chapters.

To all those who have read my other stories, thank you, and please feel free to leave a review or ten.

Another fic will be on it's way soon, so don't forget to add me to your author alerts. i promise that it will be a good one.

Three Minutes, By Hikishi

* * *

**THREE MINUTES**

"Three!" Duo shouted urgently over the din of guns and music as he skidded to a stop next to the bomb. He was bleeding from a bullet wound in his lefft shoulder. He was running on adrenaline and falling back on his war habits.

Thankfully, Une had deemed it best that we ex-Gundam pilots continued to work together, for several reasons. She knew that together, all five of us make an unbeatable team. It was Duo's expertise that was invaluable really.

Wufei was heavy artillery and the only one of us who _always_ played by the rules. Quatre, the strategist and calm one, helping Duo to keep his head. Next came Trowa, stealthy, always willing to support with nary a question or a doubt.

Then me, Heero. Duo's front man, his cover, his anchor and his rock. In a tight situation he trusted me to watch his back whilst he did his thing. Which at the moment was a ticking bomb not even two feet from where I was crouched.

I shot at one of the terrorists who was getting too close for my liking and watched from the corner of my eye as Duo checked the bomb. He swore in Chinese, something he'd been learning recently from Chang.

"POINT FIVE!" He yelled

"Hostages located." Quatre's voice crackled over my comm unit. My next shot claimed another victim and a barrage of bullets came at us in it's wake.

"Two! Get those fucking hostages _out_!_" _He barked roughly. His fingers began to move faster. A shot zinged by his head and his picked off the man responsible without even glancing up from his work.

It was God-awful hot in the warehouse, and I had to blink sweat out of my eyes. Another shot whizzed between us .

"Yuy! I'm partying' here! Get rid of the gatecrashers for fuck's sake!"

I grunted in response and ducked another shot.

"POINT FIVE!" He called with urgency in his tone. Two shots rang out. The first caught him in the side, adding to the one on his arm and the second got me in the shoulder. My gun found the men responsible and I picked them off calmly.

"Chang, Barton, Winner, get everybody clear!" He ordered. Duo was in charge here. Whenever explosives were involved, he ran the show. I saw a muscle twitch in his jaw. "Shit, Shit, SHIT!" He chanted angrily.

"What?!" I shouted over the din. I knew that look.

"Half a mile of rubble Yuy, and it's sitting four inches from my goddamn dick!" He yelled back, then added as an afterthought. "ONE!"

"Don't defuse, reduce!"

"Stop doing my fucking job asshole!" He spat, ricocheting a shot into the stomach of a man who'd tried to get closer. "Motherfucker." He muttered as the enemy keeled over.

"Clear!" Quatre cried into my ear. Duo's knife flashed as he expertly quartered the explosives.

"THREE ZERO!"

More opposition rolled in, sensing cornered Preventers. I slamed my last clip in and sprayed the room with bullets. Duo was working frantically, trying to reduce and stop the imminent explosion.

"Hey bastards! Wanna see some fireworks?"

He sent some explosives skidding across the floor in three different directions, then squeezed out a single shot after each one. Bodies and parts flew as each one was crudely detonated.

"Heero!" He yelled, sounding serious. "Aishiteru!"

When he said that, I knew something was wrong. Duo hadn't yet told me he loved me, too afraid of getting hurt. He was going to stay with the bomb.

I was moving before I was thinking, diving on him whilst laying down covering fire. I grabbed him and we rolled together under a metal desk. I pulled it over roughly, so the top was between us and the bomb and the full privacy screen on the back became a roof. I heard a pop, and then suddenly nothing else.

The desk was blown into the wall, the force propelling us with it, ripping my jacket as we hurtled across the floor. I felt it vibrate as parts of the building collapsed around and on top of it, but it held. I gave myself a few minutes to calm down and for the ringing in my ears to die, then spoke.

"I love you too baby, but pull a stupid stunt like that again and I'll put you out of action for a year." I murmured into his hair.

He was laying on top of me, his head on my chest. Duo's hair had fallen out of it's customary braid and was currently draped all over us. He snorted weakly.

"What'cha gonna do, shoot my kneecaps?"

"Yes, bastard."

He huffed and coughed, nuzzling his cheek on my dirty, sweaty tank top.

"I'm gonna pass out now 'kay?" He murmured woozily. "Wake me when we get outta here so I can d'breif…" and he was gone. I smirked.

"I'll do no such thing." I replied to his still form.

I pulled his earpeice out so any radio chatter wouldn't bother him. I didn't want him to waken, the state he was in. Besides, the others would find us soon and then I'd be able to chew his ass out and pamper him.

After all, it only took him three minutes to decide he loved me.

* * *

End Three Minutes


End file.
